


Poisoned

by nekoya



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poor Tony, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoya/pseuds/nekoya
Summary: It has been two years since Tony Stark's disappearance.With no sign of Tony from anyone, people only assumed the worst. Some say he was killed or assassinated. Or maybe his suit glitched and crashed into the sea. Peter wasn't going to accept either. Tony Stark was his hero. Heroes don't just disappear without a trace. Heroes definitely don't just die either.Tony was alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: In this story it was been two years since Spiderman Homecoming, which means Peter Parker is now 17 years old.

Spiderman took solace on top of a gritty billboard overlooking the glimmering skyline of Queens. It was quite beautiful, but the cutting chill kept him from enjoying the view. The cacophony of sirens and cars inching across the busy streets became a constant buzz in the back of his mind as his thoughts drifted further from the city. Legs dangling hundreds of feet below him, he clutched the hot chocolate closer to his body to savor the little warmth that he had in the frigid December air. It was a thank you gift from a vendor he saved from some petty thieves, which was pretty common during the holiday season. He lifted his cowl in order to take a sip of the hot beverage, savoring the sweetness but not feeling completely warm.

He always seemed to be cold these days.

Peter gazed thoughtfully across the city streets, searching. He didn't know what he was looking for, he just knows he feels lost. 

It has been two years since Tony Stark's disappearance. 

No one seemed to mind the first few months because it was Tony. It was normal for the eccentric billionaire to take a spontaneous vacation whenever business got too hectic or he needed some inspiration. Usually it wasn't too long before he made a scene and Pepper would force him to come back to work. However, after half a year passed Peter got a call from Pepper. Apparently she's been having trouble finding him- Pepper has never failed at this task before. She must have gotten desperate if she called him for help. So Peter diligently kept an eye out for him day after day. Soon, those days became weeks, and those weeks turned into months. 

With no sign of Tony from anyone, people only assumed the worst. Some say he was killed or assassinated. Or maybe his suit glitched and crashed into the sea. Peter wasn't going to accept either. Tony Stark was his hero. Heroes don't just disappear without a trace. heroes definitely don't just die either. 

Tony was alive.

He had to be. With his parents and his Uncle Ben gone, he barely had anyone left to hold on to. 

"He has to be out there somewhere," Peter told himself, “He’s gonna come back for me.”

Maybe if he kept saying it, it would be true.

It was at that moment he felt an eerie chill creep into his bones. Like an invisible knife ghosting over is neck, flirting with his speeding pulse, Peter knew danger was near. It was an unsettling feeling that crawled under his skin and made the small hairs on his neck stand up. Ned called it his 'spidey sense'. He always got this burning sensation whenever something bad was about to happen.  
His head swiveled around, waiting for something to pop out of nowhere and attack him. However, the night was still and he continued to hold his breath, waiting.

"Hello?"

Peter stood up, abandoning his lukewarm hot chocolate before jumping down from the billboard in order to investigate the area. The rooftop was barren. He couldn't hear or see a single living creature within his vicinity. It was strange because there didn't seem to be any immediate danger, but his senses were on fire.

"Karen, dial down vision and auditory senses by 25%," Peter rubbed his temples, feeling a little overwhelmed.  
Despite the lack of people, his sixth sense was telling him he was not alone. Peter could feel eyes on him, sparking a growing unease in his heart. Curiosity won over fear, so he decided to explore the building in order to find his stalker. 

"Hello? I know you're in here somewhere," Peter's voice bounced off empty walls.

The office building was long abandoned to erosion and decorated with graffiti and weeds. Every window on all thirteen floors were broken and the walls threatened to crumble underneath the slightest pressure. It was unlikely anyone else was up here with him. But something exciting tickled his mind, and he grew more anxious to find it.

"You must be really good at hide and seek," He said more to himself than to the imaginary stalker.  
Talking filled the void and calmed his senses. It was a habit he learned to accept about himself despite the annoyance it brought to his opponents during fights. 

"Come out I don't bite," He joked.

A sultry voice whispered in his ear, “You might not bite, but I do.” 

It was his quick reflexes that saved him. Razor sharp teeth briefly grazed his neck before he spun around to face his assaulter. 

A pretty blond woman in her early twenties stood there confidently with one hand on her hip. She swiped her thumb underneath her lip to catch a dollop of blood before licking it clean. Glowing red eyes never left Peter’s as she hummed in delight. 

“You taste so interesting,” She flashed a toothy grin, “Mind if I try a little more?”

Peter brought a hand up to the cuts in his neck, seeing the drops of blood fall on the dark cement. Unsure of what to say he slowly started to back away, “Um…Sorry, I’m not, uh interested.” 

“I don’t take no for an answer.” A split second later she was racing towards him at an inhuman speed and all he could do was shoot webs at her, hoping to slow her down as he ran away. 

He shot a web at one of the building’s columns, swinging around before kicking the woman square in the chest. She flew through the air at the impact, busting through a wall and causing it to crumple. Peter wasted no time in throwing a web at her but she was fast to dodge it.

“Can you hold still for a second,” Peter complained as he struggled to pin her down.

The inside of the building prevented him from efficiently moving around, and fighting become increasingly difficult in the confined space. Peter ran for the window, hoping to escape for a few minutes to regroup. He could feel the cut on his neck scorching his skin, causing him to become dizzy and heated. Before he could jump out the window the woman caught him by his ankle and threw him against the floor. Peter struggled in to web her but she crushed his wrist underneath her boot, breaking the webbing device before pinning his other hand to the floor with incredible strength.  
The woman quickly straddled him with two hands curled around his neck, bashing his head violently against the concrete floor. Again and again, he was being pummeled into the cement, cracking the foundation until there was rubble underneath him. Peter saw stars as he clawed at the iron hands crushing his windpipes. The blood in his veins burned, causing his limbs to grow weaker by the second.

The back of his head felt wet and sticky as the metallic scent of iron permeated the air and black spots started to dot his vision as he panicked to regain control. He was losing consciousness.

“You’re one feisty meal,” The woman licked her lips in anticipation, “Usually the venom works right away.”

Peter lay limp and broken against the rubble, stony eyes reflecting pain and fear.

Spiderman couldn’t go out like this. Not in some abandoned office building all alone right before winter break. He still had finals to take this week. 

Before the darkness could finally envelop him he saw white. The whole room was suddenly flooded with light and all he heard was a horrific screech before the weight barring him down dissipated. In its place the scent of burning flesh and ashes hung in the air and his lungs gasped in relief before he finally passed out.

He vaguely remembers breathing in the familiar scent of motor oil and spice but was too exhausted to make any sense of it. Instead, he dreamed of sarcastic quips and perfect goatees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...So this is my first Tony x Peter fic. I'm not sure how far this will go, but depending on the response I hope that I can write more. I'm super nervous because I know this isn't a popular ship but somehow I found myself drowning in it. I just wanted to contribute to this underappreciated fandom so please enjoy and leave me a comment on your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

There’s a dull, throbbing sensation at the base of Peter’s head that gradually grows into a migraine. His muscles are sore and there’s an unpleasant taste in his mouth that he suspects is blood. Slowly, he pulls himself into a fetal position and groans as every muscle protests against his movements. He cautiously opens his eyes but his vision keeps fading in and out in response to recovering from the concussion. Peter has had concussions before and it feels like he’s been out for a while so he tries to remember what happened this time. It suddenly dawns on him that has no idea where he is. Anxiety is crawling up his throat and his senses kick into high alert. 

The grainy memories start to come back one by one and with each recollection Peter grows more concerned. That…thing he was fighting. It wasn’t human that was for sure. Peter remembers lots of blood…he should have died. So how was he still alive?

Peter opens his eyes again and waits until his vision stabilizes. When his eyes finally start to adjust he realizes he’s staring at a ceiling that’s heavily cracked and spotted with water damage. Where in the world is he? He finds himself laying under the moldy comforters of a cheap motel room. Peter tosses the sheets aside and sluggishly sits up, instantly feeling relief when he sees his limbs are still intact. When he combs his hands through his matted hair he realizes his cowl is gone. He feels vulnerable without it.  
Glancing around he slowly takes in the room which is sparsely decorated save for a dresser and a small desk tucked away in the corner. A neon sign flashes outside the window, illuminating the dark room in an eerie red light and casting shadows on a still figure seated in an armchair. He could sense that someone was there, however the shadow was so still he wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination. 

“H-Hello?” His voice croaks from lack of use.

There is a long period of silence, long enough for him to consider that paranoia was toying with him.

But then a familiar voice greets his ears, “Long time no see, kid.”

It takes a while for him to register his voice but when he does Peter’s heart does a funny thing before his face breaks into a stupid grin. He feels warm inside but there’s doubt clouding his mind.

The question comes out quiet and unsure, “…Mr. Stark?”

There’s another pause, and Peter doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath.

“In the flesh and blood,” Tony’s voice is tired, but Peter doesn’t notice.

At first he doesn’t believe it’s him. But then then he shifts in his seat and the neon red light illuminates the same warm smile he knows from his memories.

There’s a blanket of safety that drapes over Peter’s consciousness and he’s never felt more relieved. It didn’t matter if he almost died and doesn’t know where he is because Mr. Stark was here. All at once Peter’s energy and enthusiasm finds him again and his mind races at the speed of light. A dozen different thoughts reach his voice at once, “Where have you been? Mr. Stark I told everyone you’d be back! I-I knew you were alive! I can’t believe you’re here!” 

Tony tries to interject, “Slow down there-”

Peter jumps from the bed, wanting to be closer to Tony, to touch him and make sure he really was there. But he doesn’t get further than a single step before Tony snaps at him, “STOP.” 

“W-why?”

Tony’s voice is thin as paper, “Just stay away,” He shrinks back into the armchair, where the darkness veils him, “Please, sit back down.”

“…Okay,” Peter gingerly retreats to the bed.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Peter speaks up again, “I-um…What’s going on?”

Tony voice is calmer when he speaks, “What I'm about to tell you might be a little alarming, but you were attacked by a vampire.”

“What? No way! Is that why she was trying to eat me?” Peter cups the side of his neck, “She didn’t bite me did she?”

“Not quite,” Tony seems amused, “Her teeth grazed you. But it was enough venom to paralyze you temporarily.”

Peter blinked, trying hard to understand what was going on, “So you’re saying a venomous vampire almost killed me?”

“Correct.”

“Since when did vampires even exist?” Peter said in disbelief.

There’s a bit of old sarcasm that finds its way into Tony’s voice, “Oh, so radioactive spiders, aliens and Norse Gods can exist, but not vampires?”

Peter doesn’t have a response for that one, so instead he laughs. 

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Peter says sincerely.

“Well, I wasn’t going to let you die, kid.”

Peter pauses in order to process him words, “Did you know she was coming for me?”

“Long, story short, they weren’t trying to get you,” Tony’s voice grew grave, “They were trying to get to me.”

Peter frowns as his confusion grows, “Wait…What do you mean by they? What happened to that her?”

The silence that follows is long enough to give Peter an answer.

“Peter, I-I’m not the same person as before,” Tony shifts uncomfortably in his seat, “Something happened two years ago…”

Peter finds himself getting up without realizing it, “Mr. Stark, are you okay?”

“Hey! Kid, I told you to sit down-”

Peter was fast enough to corner Tony, pulling him up from his seat so he was standing directly under the neon lights that seeped through the blinds.  
At first glance he didn’t look any different. But there was something off…

His skin tone took on a paler shade, almost ashen in color like he had not seen daylight in years. In contrast his hair was dark and unkempt, pairing well with his undistinguished flannel jacket and worn jeans. The most perceptible change, though, were his eyes. They were onyx in color, but felt sharper than a knife. He wanted to know what the man was guarding behind those hard eyes, but they were impenetrable. Peter felt overwhelmed, yet he couldn’t look away.

Like a moth drawn to a flame, he hovered closer to the sun. Too close. 

Peter reached out to touch Tony, but his wrist was swiftly captured by Tony’s icy hands.

His voice was deep, almost sultry, “Didn’t I tell you to stay away?”

Peter shifted his eyes towards the floor and swallowed nervously, "Sorry."

His grip only tightened over his wrists, threatening to bruise him. Then, almost reverently, Tony swiped a thumb over his inner wrists, catching his pulse and his breath.

“Next time don’t make me say it twice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter but I didn't want to give up because all the nice feedback that I received. Thanks for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments- I hope that I can live up to your expectations! How do you like it so far? Is it interesting? Is everyone 'in character'? Let me know in the comments what you think! Thanks for reading.


	3. From the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has some explaining to do.

“Next time don’t make me say it twice,” Tony’s voice grew dark, eyes narrowing in warning.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter swallowed nervously, and the action caught Tony’s attention. His hungry gaze drifted towards Peter’s throat, pupils dilating like a predator.

Something in Tony’s eyes snapped, and suddenly his hair was being pulled back, exposing Peter’s pale neck in the darkness of the room. Tony’s lips found themselves inches away Peter’s neck, white teeth bared. There was a pause, and the only sound Peter could hear was Tony’s labored breathing.

He whispered his name again, voice cracking under tension, “Mr. Stark”

The skin of his Adam’s apple barely brushed against Tony’s cold lips as he swallowed nervously. The hands that grasped so possessively around his waist loosened, and the older man quickly untangled his fingers from Peter’s matted locks.

“Fuck,” He could feel Tony’s staggered breath before he was roughly pushed away. Still star-struck, Peter stumbled backwards before his legs hit the bed, and he fell against the mattress, dazed. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and the undeniable warmth coiling in his lower abdomen.

Tony was on the other side of the room, bowed over, hands covering his face and panting while he clutched his stomach in pain, “…God dammit.”

He threw himself against the wall, hoping to regain his senses, but the bloodlust was almost too much for his weakly veiled self-control.

Peter’s natural instinct was to get up and help Tony, “Are you okay?”

Tony held up a hand, his voice sounded strange as he was unable to meet his eyes, “Don’t. Move.”

Peter took in Tony’s haggard appearance, his pale skin and frigid body temperature before coming to a, obvious realization. When he finally found his words they were quiet, “You’re…You’re one of them, aren’t you?”

It certainly answered many mysteries surrounding his disappearance, but now he was left with even more questions than before.

“It’s complicated,” He said through gritted teeth.

Peter watched as Tony dug through his overstuffed duffle until he came across an O negative blood bag. Opening it with shaky hands, he downed the contents like a withdrawing alcoholic until there wasn’t a single drop of blood left. Peter watched as some of the color returned Tony’s face and he seemed to relax a bit more.

Sighing, he finally looked back at Peter and gave him a sad smile, “This shit is worse than that juice cleanse Pepper put me on,” He blanched at the taste, “Tastes stale.”

Tony gave Peter an apologetic smile, “Sorry I, you know, tried to eat you,” The smile turned self-deprecating, “I was never really good at the self-control part, even as a human.”

Peter stayed silent, unable to tell him that he didn't mind, he trusted him with his life. He didn't say that he like the feeling of Tony's breath on his neck or the strong hands caging him so intimately.

“And you know what the worst part is?” Tony sighed as he plopped himself down on the worn out armchair and laughed, “Cognac literally tastes like bleach now. It’s like God’s punishing me.”

Peter gave him an incredible look, like he couldn’t understand how Tony was taking this whole situation so lightly, “Are you going to explain to me how this happened?”

“Like I said, it’s a long story.”

“You can always start from the beginning,” Peter said cheekily.

He casually tried to dodge the question by changing the subject, “How’s your head feeling?”

“How’s my head feeling- Are you serious? I think it would help if you would explain what the hell is going on,” Peter could feel himself growing frustrated.

“Hold up, _I’m_ the adult here. I get to decide what to tell you and if I should tell you anything at all,” Tony sat a little straighter in his chair, surprised that his protégé was suddenly yelling at him.

Peter looked indignantly at his ex-mentor, “Are you kidding me? After everything I’ve been through, no, what you’ve put me through! I deserve an explanation!” He threw up his hands in frustration, “You disappeared these past two years without a trace. You left everyone. You left _me._ ”

He spat out the last part bitterly, and all the feelings of abandonment, isolation and loneliness finally surfaced after years of hiding.

“Kid, l-”

He could feel tears on his cheeks, hot and angry, “I looked for you every day when everyone thought you were _dead_.”

“Peter,” Tony stood up and placed his hands were on Peter’s shoulders, grounding him, “Look. I’m sorry. I left because coming back would put everyone in danger. I-I was in a bad place and things got worse…I didn’t know what to do.”

Peter wiped aggressively at his eyes, embarrassed by how silly he looked. He was supposed to show Tony how grown up and mature he was now, but instead the moment Tony was back he’s reduced to childish tears.

“Tony, you can trust me. Let me help you,” Peter pleads with his eyes.

“No, kid. These people are dangerous. _I’m_ dangerous-”

“You’re forgetting I’m not a kid anymore,” Peter grabbed Tony’s hand and took a step closer, “I also have super powers.”

There’s a tense silence as the two stared each other down, and Peter would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit intimidated. These past two years puberty almost skipped him, only giving him a few inches in height. He was almost eye level with Tony now, but his ex-mentor still topped him by a couple inches to his dismay. Peter was a year away from being an adult, yet he still felt like a child in the presence of his hero, and he could feel the nervous sweat begin to form under Tony’s intense gaze. Despite this, he wasn’t backing down. Peter wanted to help Tony, and more importantly, he wanted Tony to stay. The sincerity must have shown on his face because Tony’s eyes seemed to soften, and he ruffled Peter’s hair before putting some space between them much to his annoyance.

“Okay fine. You’re obviously not going to listen, so take a seat,” Tony pointed towards the bed as he took his own seat in the armchair once more.

“I had cancer two years ago…It was terminal,” Tony shrugged as if imminent death was a minor inconvenience.

Peter took a deep breath, the news of his diagnosis punching him in the stomach.

He continues, “So the Hollywood movies were right…sort of. There are these vampire illuminati-ish cults. The one that’s giving me trouble is called Ambrosia. Yeah, stupid fucking name, I know.”

“Ambrosia is a cult that, how did they say it- Preserves great minds,” Tony air quotes the statement, “They found out about my situation and then a few of them show up one night to make a deal with me. Become immortal and join their exclusive little club.”

Tony grimaces at the memory, “Being on your deathbed can make you do some crazy shit, Peter,” He goes quiet for a bit, “No one knew about the cancer…not even Pepper. I was supposed to die quietly and no one was supposed to get hurt. But of course I fuck up on the dying part because I’m a _coward_ , so I agreed to join them.”

Peter could see the bitterness creep into his voice and he was hit with so many emotions at once. No one knew about his suffering. He wondered how Tony felt laying in a cold hospital bed all alone, dying.

“Of course you have to cut off all ties once you join, because you’re supposed to be dead,” He chuckled, “It was fine for the first few months. I was starting to accept my new life…but then I found out who these people really were.”

“I thought I could live my life quietly sucking on bags of donated blood. I didn’t realize what I really became a part of…These guys are bad. I’m talking about the leaders of the largest underground black market in the world. Drugs, guns, human trafficking. They’re all protected by the government,” His eyes narrow, "I couldn't be apart of it."

“So I’m on the run now. If they find me they’ll kill me, and you know, I’m okay with that."

Tony begins rubbing his temples anxiously, “The problem is, they’re starting to target the people I love, so that they can draw me out of hiding.”  
Peter listens to Tony’s story, nodding as he takes in all this new information in stride. The last part has him stumbling.

Peter blinks once, then twice, “So why are they targeting me?”

“Jesus Peter, it’s because I care about you?” Tony throws his hands up in the air, exasperated.

“W-What about Pepper?” He can feel the full body blush coming over him like a heat wave now.

“She’s too high profile and heavily guarded. It would draw too much attention,” Tony sighs.

“W-I don’t understand…I’m just a nobody from Queens! How can they think that you-”

Tony cut him off, irritation starting to show, “Shut it, Peter. Do I have to spell it out to you?”

If Peter didn’t know any better he would have thought Tony was embarrassed. It kind of left Peter speechless. _The_ Tony Stark, caring about him of all people.

After a moment Tony seemed to find his composure and smiles warmly at him, “Peter, you’re not a nobody from Queens. You’re my protégé.”

Peter deflates a little at that.

“It’s my responsibility to protect you, since I put you in danger.”

Peter frowns, “I’ve been able to take care of myself these past two years.”

“That’s not what it looked like when I found you,” Tony grew somber at the memory of Peter at death's door, “Listen, these guys are like the Goth version of Hydra. Next time, they’ll send more and they won’t hesitate to kill you. Do you understand what I’m dealing with now?”

Peter took a deep breath once he comes to terms with their situation, “Okay…yeah, I get it. So what do we do now?”

Tony cracks his calloused knuckles, “We prepare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter has a lot going on so I hope everything makes sense, plus Tony's kind of in denial here...  
> Also, sorry for the delayed updates! There's a lot going on in my life right now but kudos and comments are really good motivators. Thanks for all your continued support!


End file.
